


Разговоры о мальчиках

by fandom_Netflix_Originals, Pamdar



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 22:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Зак обращается к Райану за советом.





	Разговоры о мальчиках

— Как ты понял, что тебе нравятся парни? — спросил Зак Демпси, остановив Райана посреди коридора.

Каждый день в этой школе кто-то находил новый способ сойти с ума. Райан оглядел Зака с головы до ног, развернулся и зашагал прочь.

— Даже не думай, — ответил он. — Я не трачу время на би-любопытных с тринадцати лет, найди кого-нибудь другого для экспериментов.

Он умышленно произнес последнюю фразу погромче, чтобы все вокруг услышали — не то чтобы кому-то до них было дело. Удивительно, но Зак не испарился. Наоборот, через несколько шагов он догнал его и затараторил:

— Подожди, прости, я не это имел в виду! Просто… Есть один парень. Не ты, другой.

Райан остановился. Любопытство он всегда считал качеством, необходимейшим каждому творцу. Но Зак выглядел так неловко, что Райан не смог удержаться и спросил:

— И что, ты решил обратиться к школьному гею за советом? Напоминает клише из наивного фильма девяностых. У тебя совсем нет друзей? А погуглить пробовал?

Зак продолжал удивлять. Он казался смущенным, но на его лице застыло решительное выражение, как перед победным трехочковым броском. Похоже, у него это серьезно.

Райан вздохнул. Конечно, у Зака были друзья: тупоголовые гомофобные спортсмены и социально неловкие девственники, которые всю энергию тратят на борьбу с собственными проблемами. Статьи вроде «Пять способов определить свою сексуальность» тут тоже вряд ли помогут.

Видимо, Райану предстоит стать тем героем, который принесет золотой ключ и поможет Заку выбраться из шкафа на свет прекрасного и жестокого мира. Что скрывать: Райан подходил для этой роли лучше всех в школе.

— На твое счастье, я обожаю наивные фильмы девяностых, — снизошел Райан и усмехнулся, глядя, как лицо Зака озаряет надежда. — Встретимся у Моне в пять. Ты угощаешь, и знай: я собираюсь заказать неприличное количество топпингов.

***

Райан заказал неприличное количество топпингов, они громоздились на его молочном коктейле как великая башня сексуальной свободы. Зак взял капучино. Что ж, это лучше, чем просто черный. Маленький шаг вперед.

— Я не буду утомлять тебя вопросами о том, какое порно ты смотришь и что представляешь при мастурбации. — Райан решил долго не тянуть. — Кто он?

Зак неловко оглянулся. Через несколько столиков от них сидели Клей и Тони, а с ними Алекс Стэндалл. В голову Райана стали заползать нехорошие подозрения. Все три варианта имели свои минусы.

— Алекс, — выдохнул Зак. Стоило отдать должное его смелости. — Это Алекс.

Райан вздохнул. Конечно, Алекс. Кто еще это мог быть? Тони?

— Ох, Зак, — начал Райан, словно говорил с неразумным ребенком. — Мы все были на твоем месте. Ты встречаешь парня, который красит волосы, любит латте с банановым сиропом и дружит с девочками. Он отпускает в твою сторону парочку двусмысленных шуток, и ты уже думаешь: вот она, моя судьба! Но проходит время, и этот милый парень заводит себе гарем из красоток. А ты остаешься один смотреть диснеевские мультики и рыдать в банановый латте.

Зак резко помрачнел, а Райан почувствовал полузабытое ощущение — укол вины. Когда он успел стать таким черствым? Когда-то ведь ему на самом деле нравились глупые романтические фильмы девяностых, диснеевские мультики и истории о вечной любви. Несколько лет назад, несколько парней с крашеными волосами назад.

— Слушай, Зак… — произнес Райан мягче. — Если ты хочешь убедиться в своей бисексуальности, то почему бы не попробовать с другим парнем. Не со мной: ты не мой тип. Может быть, с Тони?

Райан и сам не знал, почему это предложил. 

— Что? — не понял Зак. Он сцепил пальцы в замок и пододвинулся ближе. — Нет, я не хочу с другим парнем, я хочу с Алексом. Но я боюсь разрушить нашу дружбу.

Ситуация оказалась хуже, чем Райан предполагал. Кто бы мог подумать, что за грудой пропитанных тестостероном мышц у Зака скрывается сердце.

— Расскажи мне о нем, — потребовал Райан. Ему хотелось убедиться в предположении. — Почему именно Алекс?

Зак моргнул, а потом лицо его приобрело непривычное мечтательное выражение. Он покрутил кружку кофе пальцами, вглядываясь в узор на пене.

— Алекс, он… Он умный и забавный. И хрупкий, но в то же время сильный. Куда сильнее, чем кажется. Мне нравится, как он улыбается, поэтому я стараюсь веселить его почаще. Но в итоге это он веселит и подбадривает меня. И уделывает меня в компьютерные игры, представляешь?

Только Райан хотел сказать, что пока похоже на обычную дружбу, как Зак продолжил:

— Мне нравится прикасаться к нему, хотя я стараюсь не злоупотреблять. Ты понимаешь? Но мне нравится. Мне нравится смотреть на него. И хорошо, что ты не спросил, что я представляю, когда дрочу, — Зак грустно усмехнулся и поднял взгляд. — Ну, каков твой профессиональный вердикт?

— Все очень плохо, — честно ответил Райан.

Они мрачно чокнулись кружками.

После своего откровения Зак выглядел опустошенным, но в то же время словно гора упала с его плеч. Райан знал это чувство. С ним все будет в порядке. Рано или поздно.

— А почему ты предложил мне подкатить к Тони? — спросил вдруг Зак, меняя тему. — Разве вы с ним не встречались? Почему вы расстались?

— Демпси, — Райан выразительно приподнял бровь. — Ты первый раз втюрился в парня и уже решил, что можешь вести со мной разговоры о мальчиках?

— Почему бы и нет? — Невозмутимо пожал плечами Зак. — Или что, мне сначала нужно собрать на карточке шесть печатей, как с бесплатным кофе?

Райан усмехнулся. Можно и поболтать. «Говорите друг с другом», — кричали плакаты с каждой стены в их проклятой всеми богами школе.

— У Тони проблемы с гневом, — ответил он.

Это явно было не то, что Зак ожидал услышать. Он нахмурился и оглянулся через плечо, потом снова посмотрел на Райана и, конечно, сделал неправильные выводы.

— Он тебя бил? — Зак искрился агрессивной энергией. Казалось, он готов сорваться с места и разукрасить лицо Тони прямо сейчас. В любой другой ситуации это было бы даже приятно.

— Нет! — Поспешил успокоить его Райан. Он забыл, что после всех событий стоит осторожнее выбирать слова. — Нет. Но он избил одного парня при мне. Серьезно избил. Тот урод заслужил, но я вдруг отчетливо понял, что не хочу однажды случайно оказаться на пути кулаков Тони. Это лицо слишком красиво.

— О, — выдохнул Зак. Он немного остыл. — А кто-нибудь из его парней жаловался?

— Откуда мне знать? Ты что думаешь, у нас есть тайный гей-чат? — спросил Райан, внезапно подумав, что идея не такая уж и плохая. — И вообще, ты видел его парней? Все как один идеальны: смелые, поддерживающие, горячие и предпочитающие черный кофе.

Не то что Райан. Он не был смелым, и с поддержкой, как оказалось, у него тоже не очень. Горячий — да, этого не отнять, а вот все остальное…

В глубине души Райан понимал, что боялся не за свое красивое лицо. Он боялся, что не справится.

— И все же он ни с кем из них долго не задерживается, — безразлично обронил Зак и на вопросительный взгляд Райана пояснил: — Может быть, идеальный парень — не то, что он ищет. Просто рассуждаю.

Зак слишком много говорил для спортсмена. Нужно было срочно возвращать себе инициативу.

— Вот тебе мой план, Демпси, — начал Райан, наклоняясь к нему почти неприлично близко. — Мы с тобой сидим у всех на виду и шепчемся. Если Алекс спросит, какие у тебя дела с таким геем, как я, то, значит, ты ему не безразличен. Если нет, то у меня для тебя плохие новости. Но будь спокоен, ко мне даже самый натуральный натурал приревнует.

На это у Зака не нашлось возражений.

***  
Алекс и Зак сидели за столом, рассказывая друг другу какие-то невероятно смешные истории и улыбаясь широко до неприличия. Наметанный взгляд Райана заметил, что их руки соприкасались кончиками пальцев. Отвратительно и мило.

— Шпионишь? — спросил невесть откуда оказавшийся рядом с его столом Тони.

Райана было не так просто смутить.

— Наблюдаю за своим творением, — ответил он гордо. — Это мой шедевр. Нашей школе нужно больше любви.

Райан с тоской подумал, что ему, как и всякому гению, остается только творить в одиночестве, пока другие люди отвратительно улыбаются друг другу и соприкасаются пальцами. Каждый раз одна и та же история.

— Демпси и Стэнделл? — Тони беззлобно фыркнул. — Даю им не больше месяца.

— Ты совсем не веришь в любовь? — издевательски спросил Райан и добавил другим тоном: — Неделя, максимум. Потом они увидят друг друга без одежды и в панике разбегутся.

Тони с сомнением разглядывал «шедевр» Райана, словно всерьез пытался оценить вероятность прогнозов.

— Месяц, — повторил он твердо. — Спорим?

— На кофе? — уточнил Райан.

Тони кивнул и протянул вперед руку. Райан знал, куда смотреть, поэтому заметил на его ногтях следы от красного лака. 

— Когда я выиграю, то разорю тебя на топпингах. — Райан пожал протянутую руку.

— Буду рад, — ответил Тони с улыбкой, и Райан вспомнил, почему согласился пойти с ним на свидание в первый раз.

Тони продолжал держать его руку и улыбаться, и Райану вдруг очень захотелось проиграть. Этой школе в самом деле нужно больше любви, да и ему тоже не помешает.


End file.
